Only One Blanket
by Bella Luna 1213
Summary: Max gets shot and gets sent on vacation...alone...but of course not alone for long...ML
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters James Cameron will always have that honor that lucky dog.  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok this story idea just popped into my head one night and I started writing it and of course because I'm long–winded it is now taking me forever to finish. So here's the first part and I will have the second part up whenever it's written. Quick note when there are words in italics it's the characters thoughts.   
  
  
**

"Only One Blanket"

**

Part One

  
  
  
  


"I'm bored." Max stated. "And I'm talking to myself." Max rolled her eyes at the surrounding silence. She proceeded to throw another piece of wood into the fire. She glanced around at her almost peaceful surroundings. The crackling fire provided just the right amount of warmth in the sparsely furnished living room of the small cabin. Moonlight provided the only light besides the fire. It shone through the windows illuminating the driving rain that pounded down.

"Here I am stuck in sweet old Uncle Jonas' cabin…with no electricity…no phone…and nobody." Max laughed. "How do I get myself into these things?" She got up from her spot on the floor in front of the fire wincing in pain slightly and curled up on one end of the couch. "Oh that's right I work as a cat burglar for Logan Cale who is undoubtedly an idiot." Max groaned as she thought about the events of the day that had landed her at this cabin.

_"I go do some favor for Logan stealing some disk to bring down Satan's newest lapdog. His sources screw up the security info again. He ends up with his disk and I end up with a bullet in my side."_ Max snorted. _ "Me an X-5 getting shot…I must be losin my touch." _ She shifted into a more comfortable position.

"So then I can't stay in the hospital because I can't risk my blood being tested. I can't work because of this hole in my side. Logan suggests taking a vacation at his Uncle's cabin. So I pack a bag climb into the Aztec and am all excited. A real vacation for me and Logan. So we drive and drive finally get here and he drops me off the idiot. He leaves me here alone! I asked him if he was comin and he looks at me like I'm crazy because yea I'd be the crazy one. He has computer hacks to do god forbid he take a vacation. So I grabbed my bag and stormed away from the idiot." Max smiled. _ "I guess a little different then how I said goodbye when he took me here last time and I thought I was losing him for good." _

Max's face fell into a frown as she thought about the sadness she felt at the aspect of never seeing Logan again. She shuddered and tried desperately to push that thought out of her mind instead trying to focus on what an idiot he was for leaving her there alone and bored when he could be with her.

_ "Cause no matter how much I tell Original Cindy we ain't like that. I can't help but wonder what it would be like if we were."_ Max sighed _ "I don't think I'll ever find out though…" _ she thought sadly. _ "Not with the way me and Logan's lives go." _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car driving up. Max looked up immediately alarmed. She listened to hear a car door slam. Max got up and tried to discretely peer out the window but she could see nothing through the storm .

She crouched in her fighting stance next to the door thinking,_ "Who could know I'm here to look for me? Could one of the bad guys from today have followed me this far?"_ Max heard some muffled curses and banging as a person worked their way up to the door of the cabin. She tensed at the sound of the lock clicking then the knob turned and the door flew open by the force of the wind. Max jumped out ready to face her attacker head on but before she pounced she got a good look at him and gasped in shock. "Logan! What the hell are you doin here?" 

Logan Cale otherwise know as the idiot sat in his wheelchair soaked to the bone from the rain, wide-eyed and holding his hands up in innocence.

"I came to visit you." Logan answered.

"It's 3 a.m. I could have killed you." Max shouted.

"I thought you'd be sleeping and I could sneak in." he stated sheepishly.

"You know I don't sleep." Max said in disgust. "Now get in here before you catch pneumonia." 

She stepped out of the way so Logan could wheel himself into the room. Water dripped off of every inch of him. "Come on by the fire you have to get warm and dry." Max said exasperated. "What were you thinking coming up here in a storm like this." She ranted as she went into the bedroom and got a blanket and towels. "You could have gotten yourself killed driving." She spread one of the towels in front of the fire. "Sit." She commanded Logan who had been remarkable silent during Max's tirade.

He slid from his wheelchair to the towel already beginning to shiver from his waterlogged clothing. "I wanted to see how you were. I thought about it and felt bad about leaving you alone." Logan muttered looking down at the towel.

Max froze for a second as the thought of Logan's guilt melted her anger slightly but the sound of his sneeze just brought it back more. "And now you feelin bad is gonna make you wind up with some disease." Max moved mechanically as she took a towel and used it to dry Logan's face.

"Max..." Logan tried to get her attention but she just kept going.

"He felt bad! He felt bad! And I'm gonna end up takin care of him." Max continued on and grasped the hem of Logan's soaked shirt and pulled it off of him before he could blink.

"Max…" Logan gasped but Max was still oblivious lost in her own little world as she continued to towel dry Logan now working on his chest and arms mumbling to herself.

"O.C.'s right men are dogs maybe I should switch to the all girl team."

"Max!" Logan yelled.

Max's head snapped up and her movements ceased. "What?" she asked hotly.

"You don't think maybe I could handle this myself." Logan said gesturing to his half-naked body that Max was still touching. Max looked at her hands on Logan's skin.

"Oh.." She mumbled as she suddenly realized what she had been doing.

Max became aware of the smoothness of Logan's shoulders where they were not covered by the towel. A new tension filled the room as Max remained frozen in place her hands still holding the towel across Logan's shoulders. She felt Logan's hand running over her right arm to gently pull loose her grip on the towel and lay her hand on the bare skin of his chest right over his heart which was beating faster then any heartbeat she had ever felt before. He used his other hand to play with a couple curls of her hair.

"I missed you." He whispered huskily.

Max looked into his eyes for the first time that night and felt her heartbeat match his as she saw the fire burning in them the real one and the emotional one. She could feel his warm breath as he drew nearer to her cupping her face in his hands. Max started to close her eyes as she let the cascade of emotions wash over her. Then her eyes snapped open as she heard Lydecker's voice in her head, _"Emotions are weakness."_

She jumped backwards out of Logan's arms before he could kiss her knocking him off balance.

"What?" he choked out in confusion as he caught himself and leaned back on his hands to steady himself.

"I better let you handle this." She muttered getting to her feet. "I'm just gonna go to bed." She turned and made a beeline to the bedroom.

"Max." Logan called out in desperation but it was too late she was already in the bedroom with the door closed. He sighed, "Don't run way from me…I can't even run after you." Logan stared down at his useless legs.

_"Way to go Cale. You finally get a few days completely alone with this girl without any drama and you scare her off in the first five minutes."_ Logan thought to himself.

He reached around to the back of his wheelchair to grab his bag of clothes which had thankfully stayed dry in their plastic bag. He picked the towel up from his lap where Max had dropped it. He ran it across his body taking off the last of the moisture. He sat there for a few extra seconds as he remembered from just minutes ago how gentle Max's hands had been as they had dried his face and shoulders. He hadn't been able to stop himself from trying to kiss her. Her skin had felt so soft underneath his fingertips. He shook his head to clear its thoughts.

_ "Well I can't dwell on that now she's probably not going to talk to me for the rest of the night. I better focus on getting dressed before I do get sick and then the only way Max will ever touch me again will be to kick my ass." _ Logan laughed to himself.

** In the Bedroom **  


Max sat on her bed clutching a pillow. _ "Great job, Max. Nothin like sendin a guy some mixed signals. First, I strip him and I'm not even in heat and then he tries to kiss me the one thing I probably would have wanted and I jump up and run away."_ Max punched the pillow at her impulsive actions.

_ "How could I react like that thinking my emotions were weakness. Haven't I learned that emotions don't make you weak they can only make you stronger. Isn't that what Original Cindy, Kendra and Logan have taught me?" _ Max asked herself.

_ "The only weakness is fear and that's what's wrong with me. I'm afraid. I'm afraid Logan would have kissed me then sat back and realized he kissed a freak and regretted it. So instead of letting it happen and denying it like before I just stopped it. I ran away from him and left him alone. Now he probably won't even talk to me."_ Max sighed.

_ "I guess I'm afraid he won't talk to me if I go out there but I have to face my fears. I left him out there cold and wet and I don't even know if he has dry clothes. I do know he has the only blanket though and I'm not sleepin without one so here goes nothin."_

Max flung the pillow away from her and got up to go back out and check on Logan. She opened the door cautiously and soundlessly to make sure he was dressed. Max could see him sitting in dry clothes in the same spot where she had left him staring into the fire appearing to be deep in thought.

** In front of the fire**

_"I wonder why she did pull away from me. I thought maybe we had finally moved passed that denying our feelings stage."_ Logan thought.

He ran his hands through his still slightly damp hair, _ "Maybe she wasn't denying her feelings maybe she never really did have them."_

Logan caught sight of the firelight reflecting off his wheelchair. _ "What could she see in me? I'm an old man compared to her…a cripple. She needs someone who can fight next to her, protect her and I'd only slow her down."_ Logan could feel the sadness welling deep within his stomach.

_ "If it had just been a few years ago things would have been so different. But I can't change the past and I don't blame Max for not wanting someone like me. She deserves so much better."_

While Logan was lost in thought he did not hear Max approaching behind him. _ "I'm supposed to believe the universe is right on schedule but what good can come from this."_ Logan angrily punched at his unfeeling leg. 

"Hey hey you might need that later. Don't go all crazy on it." Max said gently.

Logan jumped at her voice surprised to see her back, "Don't worry I have another one." He joked to cover his frustration.

He watched as Max sat down next to him in front of the fire. There was silence for a few minutes. Finally, Logan couldn't take it any more glancing at Max out of the corner of his eye he asked her, "I thought you were going to bed? What happened?" 

Max shifted uncomfortably, "I was but…well…you had the only blanket."

Logan laughed glancing down at the blanket he had wrapped around himself, "Oh so I guess you came out here to collect." 

Max cocked her head to one side, "Well…I mean that would be the right thing for you to do and you always do the right thing. So…" 

They both laughed then suddenly Max doubled over in pain, "Owwww," she groaned clutching her side.

"Max? Max, what's wrong?" Logan asked sliding himself next to her.

"I forgot to take the pain medication the doctor gave me. My sides just acting up. Even X-5's need a little help recovering from gunshot wounds. I just need to go get my pills." Max moved to get up but Logan tugged on her arm.

"You don't move. I'll go get them. You better lay on the couch stretch out your muscles." He said sliding back over to the wheelchair.

"I can do it Logan." Max protested weakly.

"Hey stop and let me do this for you. You lay down and tell me where your pills are." Logan commanded.

"Yes sir, they're in the kitchen."

Logan rolled off to get the medicine. Max got up and then laid down on the couch feeling a slight twinge of pain as she stretched out. She shifted to get comfortable.

Logan came flying back into the room with pills and water. "Here you go." He handed them to her and then picked up the blanket from where he'd left it. He gently covered Max with the blanket tucking it around her.

Max handed him back the glass of water when she was finished. "Thanks Logan." She said smiling softly leaning back against the pillows.

"No problem." He answered returning her smile. She sought out his hand with her own.

"I mean it I am grateful even though I didn't sound it earlier. Thanks for everything for coming to check on me, taking care of me—"

"Shhh I know," Logan said smoothing her hair off her forehead, "Just rest now let the medicine take effect." He continued to stoke her forehead and Max held tightly to his other hand. She closed her eyes slowly then they popped back open.

"I feel bad I'm takin up the whole couch. Let me make room for you." She started to move but Logan stopped her.

"I'm fine Max. I come equipped with my own chair." He joked. "You just concentrate on resting. Don't worry about me." Max nodded to tired from the effects of the painkillers to talk anymore. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to peaceful sleep.

"Good night angel." Logan whispered dropping his head onto his arm content to watch her sleep for now. 

  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters James Cameron will always have that honor that lucky dog.  
  
Author's Note: I was supposed to be finished this by now but of course here comes real life and I couldn't so I finished up this part so I could have something to post for all you great people who reviewed thank you thank you thank you so much for all the great reviews and I hope this holds you over til next time which should be the end…So without further ado let's get on with this fluff oops I mean show…Again things in italics are thoughts  
  
  
**

"Only One Blanket" 

**

Part two

Logan wasn't sure how long he had been there watching Max sleep. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he was getting his chance to see Max truly at peace. She slept soundly still clutching his hand. Logan was transported back into time to the night when Max had come to his house for dinner and had ended up on the couch with a horrible case of seizures. He had taken care of her that night on his couch like he was taking care of her now.

_ "The difference is now it's my fault she's like this."_ Logan thought to himself. _ "I risked her safety for my own gains and she suffered because of it. I seem to forget a lot of times that she is above all else a human being not just some genetically enhanced soldier. She's not invincible."_

Logan ran his hand over the smooth skin of Max's face as she began to squirm on the couch. Max shifted around for a few moments then settled again still sleeping but with a slight frown on her face. Her hand broke away from Logan's and moved to her side where her wound was as if she was trying to protect it.

_ "I bet she's uncomfortable on there. She'd be more comfortable in bed."_

Logan scooted away from the couch and into the bedroom where he lit a fire in the fireplace. He came back into the other room and glided to a stop next to Max. He thought for a minute. He wasn't exactly sure how to get Max from the couch to the bedroom.

_ "I can't wake her up she's actually sleeping for once. Maybe I can get her there on my own."_

Logan set the brakes on his wheelchair and then haltingly reached out to Max. First, he slid his arm under her legs then his other under her back. As carefully as possible Logan set Max gently in his lap letting her lean against his chest.

"Logan…" Max started disoriented obviously the move waking her up.

"Shhhh." Logan leaned over and spoke softly in her ear, "Hold on to me. I'm taking you so you can lay down in bed." 

Logan waited for Max's protest but got a surprise when she simply snuggled deeper into his chest and grasped tightly onto his sweater holding on. _ "She must really be in pain to let me do this." _ Logan thought as he started to roll them towards the bedroom. _ "She normally would have fought me so hard if I tried to help her. She's as stubborn about doing things for herself as I am. Which is what proves she really needs her rest so I better concentrate on getting her to bed." _ Logan carefully maneuvered them both into the bedroom. As Logan moved closer to the bed Max was almost fully awake and doing some thinking of her own.

_ "I know Logan is surprised I'm letting him do this but I'm a lot more tired then I thought I would be from these drugs and it feels good to have someone take care of me for a change. Especially since it's Logan. I never imagined I could feel safer with him then I already do but he's never held me like this before. He feels so strong like he could protect me from anything and the scariest part of all this is I don't want him to let me go."_

Max's thoughts ended as Logan pushed his chair next to the bed. Before Max could even move Logan had pulled back the covers, picked her up and placed her on the bed. He lightly covered her with the sheets and then tucked her in with the blanket she had been using. Max could feel herself beginning to relax again as her body settled into the soft bed.

"Good night, Max." Logan whispered thinking she was asleep already. He turned to go back to the living room trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Where are you going?" Max called out sitting up. Logan spun back around startled at the urgency in Max's call.

"I thought you were sleeping so I was going to go crash on the couch." He explained moving back next to the bed.

Max looked at him wide-eyed, "You'll freeze out there. You can't sleep there."

"It's not that bad, Max. I'll be alright." 

"No, Logan I can't let you do that."

"So, where do you suggest I sleep?"

Max shifted over and lifted the covers, "You can stay here with me." 

"That's your idea?" Logan asked incredulously. 

"Yes it is." Max replied evenly. "It'll be warmer for you here and…and…"

"And?" Logan challenged. 

"And I want you here with me." Max blurted out.

Logan's face broke into one of his cocky grins at Max's words and Max felt her face heat up because she couldn't help feeling like she had been tricked into making that statement.

She frowned as Logan started to move out of the room anyway. She felt hurt as she realized, _"He probably didn't want to be near me anymore since he got stuck taking care of me all night."_

Then Logan called back over his shoulder, "Be right back. I just gotta go put the fire out." 

Max smiled,_ "He's coming back." _ Then a tingling started in the bottom of her stomach._ "Did I just tell Logan to get in bed with me? How strong are these pills I'm takin?" _ Max fell back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling as she pondered what new events this twist would lead to. 

Logan smothered the fire in the living room's fireplace,_ "Did Max just tell me to get in bed with her? How strong can those pills she is taking be? Why do I care when she actually told me she wants me with her."_ Logan smiled to himself as he made his way back into the bedroom wondering what next chain of events would take place that night.

To be continued…  



	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters James Cameron will always have that honor that lucky dog.  
  
Author's Note: Ok this is the end. I have finished my first chaptered DA story woo-hoo. Thanks again for all the great reviews they are so inspiring. Hope you enjoy the rest of this ride…now on with the show.   
  
  
**

"Only One Blanket"

**

**Part three**

  
  


Max lay flat on her back her head facing away from the doorway trying to control her thoughts. _ "Ok, Logan's gonna come back though that door any second and get in bed with me. This is definitely not what I thought would be happening tonight when this day started out."_

Max let out a deep breath and closed her eyes figuring sleep would be the best way out of this. Then, Max heard the quiet creaking of Logan's wheelchair as he entered the room and wheeled himself over to the bed. Max noticed the tell-tale click of the brakes locking and then the bed sinking slightly as Logan shifted his upper body out of the chair so he was sitting on the bed.

She turned her head to look at him and watched as he pulled off his boots and then one by one moved his legs to the bed. Then he slid his body up to the head of the bed and pulled the covers up around his body. 

Logan took off his glasses and left them on his wheelchair. Then, he squirmed his way under the covers until he lay flat on his back. As he moved he felt eyes watching him. He glanced over and caught Max's steady gaze. He blushed slightly as he thought about the embarrassing situation he'd been caught in.

"Sorry," He mumbled to Max as he settled his head on the pillow.

"For what?" Max questioned raising her eyebrows and giving him that half-smile that said if you're apologizing for who you are I'll kick you. 

"For waking—" Logan started to answer but was interrupted by his own huge yawn. "…You up." He finished smiling sheepishly. 

"Logan quit being sorry and get some sleep." Max laughed. Logan nodded his eyes already closing. Max listened and heard his breathing deepen. Max no longer tired simply watched him sleep for a couple seconds.

_"How could you do this to me? Yes, you. That person out there who doesn't want to see me happy. How could you do this?" _ Max thought to herself as she shifted to lay on her good side and get a better view of Logan's face. 

_ "How could you give me everything I could ever want in a man? Someone who's sweet, kind and accepts me for what I am and laying right in front of me, literally, when you know I can't have it. I'll never have Logan. I'll never have this every night. This whole feeling in my stomach. I'll probably never have this feeling again. I'll never have this chance to watch him sleep and be at peace. This is like the purest form of torture giving me something for one night but for tonight this is a torture I'll enjoy enduring." _ Max smiled.

She reached out wrapping the blanket that was around her around Logan as well. She smoothed the covers up around him her hands lingering on his broad chest where she knew the smooth skin she had felt earlier that night lay.

__

"Well if I only have tonight I might as well make the best of it." Max grinned and waited a few more seconds to make sure Logan was definitely asleep. Then, she scooted closer to him reveling in the warmth that came off his strong body.

She nestled her head very gently against his chest inhaling his scent deeply. She sighed as she listened to the steady beat of Logan's heart. The sound of it comforted her and she could feel herself getting drowsy again. She burrowed deeper into Logan's body and wrapped her arm around his stomach. As she started to doze off her last thoughts were,_ "I wish this moment could last forever."_

A few hours later Logan felt himself starting to wake up. At first confused as to where he was but then the sound of the crackling fire and the smell of the fresh pine reminded him he was at the cabin and the events of the night came rushing back to him. At that moment he became aware of the warm body curled up next to his.

He lifted his head and peeked down surprised to find Max half on top of him. _ "Well this is new."_ He thought. He stared in awe at Max's beautiful face. He couldn't resist gently reaching out and smoothing her hair back so he could get a better glimpse of her face. She murmured slightly at his touch and wrapped her arm tighter round him. Logan looked on in amazement at this sleeping beauty next to him. 

_ "I can't believe this. I am actually getting my moment with Max the problem being that she is asleep. I wonder if we'll ever get to be like this awake. Will I ever actually get to hold her and just be with her? Is it something I'll ever have? This is like torture only having this for one night. But it's the sweetest torture I've ever faced and I plan on giving myself a little more of it." _ Logan thought as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Max of course being mindful of her side.

Suddenly, Max jerked out of his arms. Logan jumped in surprise. Max tossed restlessly moaning incoherently. Logan rolled over to his side trying to steady Max, _ "This isn't a seizure. I think she's having a nightmare." _He shook her gently, "Max…Max wake up." As he grasped her shoulders her eyelids fluttered then she shot up gasping for breath.

Logan sat up next to her. "Hey," he started as he watched her try to catch her breath and struggle to hold back tears. Logan tried to gather her in his arms.

"No, don't touch me!" Max cried out moving away from him.

"Max…it's me. I won't hurt you." He said softly.

Finally, Max looked at him, "Logan…I'm sorry I didn't know it was you that nightmare was so real." 

"What happened?" Logan asked carefully.

"It was Lydecker Logan. He came here and found us together…he threatened to kill you unless I left with him." Max's voice shook as she fought to get the story out. "I agreed to go with him and he grabbed me and started to drag me away but then…Oh god…He just turned around and said, "I lied". And he shot you while you were sleeping. You didn't even have a chance and I couldn't even save you." Max broke down completely then her shoulders heaving with sobs. 

Logan had sat there quietly throughout her talking. He snapped out of it when she started crying. He cautiously approached her again wrapping his arms around her gently, grateful when she leaned against him.

"Shhh, it's ok. We're both safe. I'm not going anywhere." He tenderly stroked her back trying to relieve her fears. "It didn't happen Max. It won't happen don't worry." 

Max sniffled and wiped her eyes, "How can you be sure?" Logan hesitated because he wasn't sure. "See Logan you don't know. Something like that could happen especially in my life. I could get you killed. I should get out of your life. Get out of Seattle to keep you safe. I'm to much of a danger to you." Max claimed.

"You could get me killed?!? Max, I got you shot today. Do you really think you should be worrying about putting me in danger. I put you and myself into as much danger without thinking. Besides I won't let you leave me. I won't let you take away everything you've given me."

"Everything I've given you. Logan I've done nothing but bring you trouble. Look where you are tonight because of me." Max stated gesturing at the cabin.

"Max, how can you not see everything you've done for me? You've given me back my life. My reason to be. Without you I wouldn't have any of this fight left in me. I wouldn't know how to go on. Besides how could I regret where I am right now in bed with a beautiful woman." He whispered leaning close to her.

Max gulped at the intensity in Logan's eyes.

"You made me feel, Max." He murmured stroking up and down her arms.

Max closed her eyes at the feeling of Logan's caresses. Every inch of her skin where he touched her burned like fire. "Logan…" she whimpered the fear showing through in her voice. 

"Tell me you don't feel it Max." he whispered brushing his lips across hers. "Tell me you don't feel it and I'll stop." 

He kissed her again gently slowly then leaned back searching her face for a sign, an answer. He started to release her arms. 

"No, I feel it Logan. Don't stop. Don't let me go. I feel it too." Max said softly to him opening her eyes and staring straight into his.

"Max," Logan said his voice thick with emotion hesitating over what to do next. 

"Logan…" Max breathed slyly leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. Logan returned her kiss hungrily tangling his hands in her hair. He explored the warmth of Max's mouth savoring every taste and every moment. 

Max pulled away finally breathless, "I know I'm supposed to be superhuman but I can't breathe." She laid her head on Logan's shoulder breathing deeply, running her hands up across his chest and down his back.

Logan smirked and trailed a path from her lips to her neck nuzzling against her and dropping feather light kisses along the way. Max shivered and pressed herself closer to him willing him not to stop. "Logan…" Max whispered after a few seconds. 

"Yea, Max" Logan responded resting his cheek on top of her head.

Max pulled back and looked up at him, "This changes everything doesn't it?" 

"Yea, I guess it does. Is that a bad thing?" Logan questioned. 

Max ran her hand over Logan's spiky hair and down his face to rest back on his heartbeat. "I'm pretty sure over the years I've learned that change is a good thing." Max said smiling.

"Yea?" Logan implored eyebrows raised.

"Definitely a good thing." Max responded laying a sweet kiss on Logan's lips. 

Logan attempted to make a response but his own yawn cut him off again. "Excuse me. I think this old man needs more sleep." He joked. "Care to join me?" 

Apprehension showed in Max's eyes, "Yes and no."

"What do ya mean?"

"I'm afraid I'll have another nightmare." Max confessed. "I don't' think I could take seeing you that way again." 

"Oh." Logan wasn't exactly sure what Max wanted him to do to help. "What can I do Max?"

"Maybe…um maybe you could hold me like you did just now. You know protect me from the dreams." Max pleaded.

"Of course Max. C'mere." Logan said softy lying down and opening his arms to her.

Max crawled into his open embrace gratefully. She rested her head against him again as he wrapped what had become "their" blanket around them. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around her urging her to relax.

"Sleep, Max" he coaxed. 

"You won't let go will you?" Max requested. 

"No, I won't." 

"You promise?" 

"I promise." Logan stated tightening his arms around her. There was silence for the next couple of minutes and Logan was sure Max had fallen asleep until he heard, "Hey Logan." 

"Yea, Max" "I'm really glad there was only this one blanket or I might have never gone back out to you tonight and you wouldn't be here right now." 

A frown crossed Logan's face for a second, "You know Max I've been wanting to ask you something but all the events of tonight made me forget. What exactly gave you the idea there was only one blanket?" 

"Well this was the only one in here." Max alleged confused.

"Oh really, well did you ever think of I dunno checking the linen closet."

"There's a linen closet here?"

Logan laughed. "Yea there is." 

"Oh…you know Logan Cale I should get very angry with you for laughing at me on the same day you got me shot and told me you liked me but I'm to sleepy. Damn these pills!"

Logan laughed again, "Then, Max…" 

"What?"

"Go to sleep." 

"I wanna stay up and talk with you." Max whined playfully.

Logan pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed her palm. "For tonight sleep. After this we have all the time in the world." 

"How can you be so sure?" Max repeated.

"Because I promised not to let you go and I don't ever plan on going back on that." Logan said his voice deep and serious. 

"Good because I don't plan on letting you go back on it. Till tomorrow, Logan." Max whispered drifting into a dreamless sleep.

"Till tomorrow, Max." Logan returned and allowed himself to drift off to sleep his angel in his arms. 

The end…wow I didn't know I had all that fluff in me. It may have been a little too fluffy at the end but too much fluff is better than no fluff at all… by the way if you want to know what those tomorrows bring…be on the lookout for a sequel in a few weeks.  
  



End file.
